In an effort to improve one's health, many people regularly exercise by walking, jogging, stepping, or running along a traveling surface of an exercise device, such as a treadmill. There have been many improvements and new developments in exercise devices over the years, including the use of electronic components to control and regulate the device. Such electronic components greatly enhance the functions available to the user in operating the device and allow more efficient control over the motor during use.
Normally, the electronic components include a central printed circuit board to which is attached various electronic components and a large, upright heatsink. A number of the electronic components generate a significant amount of heat, particularly the power generation components, the heat from which is then partially transferred to the upright heatsink. As the temperature of the power generation components increases, the efficiency of the parts decreases and their lifespan becomes affected. If the parts become too hot, they will discontinue working. It is known to use an adjacent fan to blow cool air over the entire collection of electronic components and large heatsink. Such an arrangement does improve the workings and longevity of the electronic components, however, it does so indiscriminately, i.e., all components receive essentially the same amount of cooling regardless of the amount of heat that they produce or hold.
It would therefore be advantageous to overcome the limitations in the prior art cooling systems by providing a cooling system that selectively and more effectively cools those electronic components that produce the most amount of heat. Such a system would improve the workings of the electronic components and, as a result, would further improve the lifespan of the device.